pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:SugarLevine/Domek part VI
Łał, po jakże długiej przerwie i monotonnym pisaniu hehe, żart, frajerzy - zajęło mi to 15 minu nie będę Was zamęczać wstepem. Bon appetit! ~*~ -Dlaczego zawsze, kiedy patrzę na domy naszych sąsiadów nikogo tam nie ma? Byłabym pewna, że nikt tam nie mieszka, ale zawsze mają czysto, perfekcyjnie skoszony trawnik… -Rozpoczęła temat Kiara przy śniadaniu. -Może mają życie prywatne. –Odpowiedzieli jednogłośnie Zurii i JF. Zurii wbiła w niego wzrok, jednak ten, jak zwykle podczas posiłku, był wielce zaczytany w gazecie. -Ale ja serio pytam… to jakieś stare dziadki, które wykonują prace domowe i kładą się spać? -Wampiry. –Sugar, jedząc sobie kanapkę i czytając (o, ironio) „Akademię Wampirów”, z nienaturalnym dla siebie spokojem w głosie, włączyła się do rozmowy. -Widzę, że rano nie da się z was nic wyciągnąć… ale ja i tak dowiem się prawdy. – Kiara doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że większość potraktuje ją jak wariatkę jednak naprawdę ją to zastanawiało. Kiedy jej się nudziło, często wyglądała przez okno - patrzyła na zadbane domki obok i po drugiej stronie ulicy, chciała mniej więcej zorientować się, jacy ludzie mieszkają w sąsiedztwie. Do tej pory widziała jedynie młodego chłopaka, który chodził do szkoły, ale i tak nie widziała, by wykonywał jakąkolwiek inną czynność. Jakby miasto było programem, który się zaciął, a ich domek był jedynym elementem, który nie podległ zacięciu się. –Dowiem się… dowiem się… -Powtarzała sobie swój zamiar. -Wy wszystkie to chyba jesteście chore na głowy, bo nie chcę nadużywać w waszym przypadku słowa „mózgi”. – Odezwał się JF zza gazety. Sugar rzuciła w niego nektaryną. -Cicho, dupku! -Masz coś do nas? –Zapytała Sophie. -Nic. Nawet szacunku. ~*~ Cały ranek zszedł Kiarze na obserwowanie domów. Jak poszło? Jak zwykle – nic nowego. Trawa skoszona, dzieciak szedł do szkoły, ogródki czyściutkie. Och, jak bardzo irytowała ją ta niewiedza! Miała ochotę pójść do pierwszego lepszego domu i znaleźć ślady życia. Chwyciła więc kurtkę i wyszła na zewnątrz – zapukała do domu chłopaka, ale nikt nawet nie pofatygował się, by otworzyć. Może tu wszyscy pracują? Kolejny dom – dalej nic. Zeszła tak pół osiedla, trącać powoli nadzieję, gdzie przypadkiem weszła do lasu. Miała już z niego wyjść, jednak zauważyła jakąś chatkę. Sądziła, że to leśniczówka, jednak był tam ogródek i paliło się światło. Czyli tu ktoś jednak żyje! Podeszła i zapukała. -Jeżeli jesteś ze skarbówki możesz spierd*lać, jeżeli nie jesteś ze skarbówki tym bardziej możesz spi*rdalać. Szczerze to jednak chyba lepiej by było, gdyby był to kolejny opuszczony dom. Jednak dziewczyna nie dała za wygraną. -Jestem pańską sąsiadką, proszę otworzyć! -Aaaa, trzeba było tak od razu! –Otworzył jej wysoki mężczyzna w zerdzewiały naparstniku i różowych okularach przeciwsłonecznych o kruczoczarnych, krótkich włosach. –Może moją sąsiadeczkę zainteresowałaby historia o tym, jak pokonywałem IP-ków? -Ee… no nie wiem, ja tu jestem tylko po to, żeby rozeznać się, kto tu mieszka… -No ja tu mieszkam. -No widzę. -Chcesz usłyszeć historię o tym, jak pokonywałem IP-ków? -Nie… -A więc było to z kilka lat temu, wiał chłodny wiatr, a ja wtedy rześki, młody ja… -Naprawdę nie trzeba… w zasadzie, to ja chyba powinnam już iść… -Lekko wystraszona cofnęła się o krok. –Zurii byłaby zła, gdybym… -Zurii? –Ożywił się jeszcze bardziej. –Ta Zurii? -No ja znam tylko jedną Zurii. Taka blondynka, tam dalej mieszkamy… -Miała ochotę chlasnąć się po twarzy – otwiera jej jakiś dziwny koleś, który gada o jakiejś wojnie z IP-kami, gada o tym na siłę, a ona zdradza mu z kim i gdzie mieszka. Za dużo swobody ostatnio. -Aaach! To moja stara znajoma! –Uderzył się w głowę, jakby naszło go boskie oświecenie. –Trzeba było od razu, że ty od niej jesteś! Przyjaciele Zurii są moimi przyjaciółmi! –Nachylił się ku dziewczynie i nim ta zdążyła zaprotestować, chwycił jej rękę i zaczął trząść nią tak energicznie, że Kiara przez chwilę poczuła się, jak na łóżku masującym. -M-miło mi… -A jak się nazywasz, przyjaciółko Zurii? -Kiara. -Proszę, zaprowadź mnie do niej, tak dawno jej nie widziałem! -Nie mógł pan przyjść wcześniej? -Nie jestem taki stary, żeby mi panować. Adresu żem zapomniał. -Aha. No dobrze, chodźmy… -Ostrożnie szła koło niego, kierując go ku domowi. Miała mieszane uczucia – może to jakiś stary wariat, który serio znał Zurii, ale zdążył już zbzikować? Może to gwałciciel, który tylko czeka na takie dziewczyny, które, bądź co bądź, zaprowadzą go do domu, w którym jest pełno innych dziewczyn? Podczas krótkiej wędrówki mężczyzna ciągle gadał coś o jakichś wojnach, Kiara odpowiadała najbezpieczniejsze w tym wypadku „Aha, spoko.” i gorączkowo próbowała sobie przypomnieć z wielu przeczytanych książek, czy w ogóle takie wojny miały miejsce. W pewnym momencie, kiedy byli już przy furtce, mężczyzna głośno wrzasnął „Hej, Sergiuszu!”, a Kiara prawie dostała zawału serca. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że chłopak, który ciągle wyrusza i wraca ze szkoły pomachał jej towarzyszowi i bez słowa wskoczył do domu. -Wy to się tylko marnujecie w tych budach. Nikt tam nie uczy o moich wojnach! -Jestem pewna, że kiedyś jeszcze przejdą do historii. -No ja też. O zgrozo, jaki ten koleś był dziwny. Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi, a kiedy wpuszczała go do środka uświadomiła sobie, że nawet nie zna jego imienia. -Zurii! –Otworzył ramiona w geście na misia, jednak lekko zdziwiona Zurii tylko na niego prychnęła. -Vadereq… Uch, długo się nie widzieliśmy… -No właśnie! Kope lat! Właśnie odpowiadałem twojej podopiecznej o mojej wojnie IP-ków. -No tak, moi nowi podopieczni są chyba jedynymi osobami na świecie, którzy nie znają tej fascynującej historii. Napijesz się czegoś? -Kawy poproszę. – Rzucił się na kanapę, założył nogę na nogę i rozsiadł się, jak u siebie. Zurii skinęła na Victora, który poszedł grzecznie do kuchni robić kawę, a Kiara zastanawiała się, ilu „podopiecznych” przewinęło się przez ten dom, skoro ona i jej towarzysze są tu nowi. Tego też się musi dowiedzieć… -Siadaj młoda, napij się z nami. –Vadereq poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Usiadła w bezpiecznej odległości dwóch metrów na drugim końcu kanapy i pomacała, czy jej podręczny paralizator jest na pewno w kieszeni. Po chwili przyszli Zurii z Victorem, niosącym herbatę i kawę na tacy. Rozpoczęła się rozmowa starych znajomych, z której Kiara nie rozumiała ani słowa i podczas której siadła, jak na tureckim kazaniu. Trwało to może z pół godziny, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Victor (Kiara nawet nie zauważyła, że z niego wyszedł) z lekko niepewną miną. -Pani, jest problem… a w zasadzie trzy problemy… -Słucham? –Zurii odstawiła herbatę na stół. -Jeden to JF, a drugi to Sugar, a trzeci to ich kłótnia na strychu. -O co im poszło? -Sam nie wiem – wszedłem tam na chwilę znaleźć jakieś wino, a oni kłócili się o coś zażarcie. Poleciało mnóstwo wyzwisk i przykrych słów. -Przepraszam na chwilę. –Zurii nie dała poznać po sobie swojej irytacji i poszła wraz z lokajem na górę. Kiara poszła za nią, bo nie chciała zostać sam na sam z Vadreq’iem, a Vadreq poszedł za nią, bo nie chciał zostać sam. Weszli na strych, po którym latały różne małe przedmioty i najgorsze przekleństwa. -Durna, mała szmata! –JF z furią w oczach mieszał Sugar z błotem. -Cholerny gnojek z ego przerastającym Mount Everest! Żebyś zgnił w Hadesie, s*kinsynu! -Zamknij się! Pozostali czworo obserwowali przez chwilę przebieg kłótni, aż w końcu Zurii stanęła za Sugar. Nie będzie tolerowała czegoś takiego w swoim domu. Tylko ona ma prawo gnoić swych podopiecznych. -Spokój! –Jednak albo jej nie usłyszeli albo po prostu zignorowali. Nieważne, co zrobili – pożałują tego. Po kilku bezowocnych minutach kłótni i uspokajania JF chwycił za krzesło. -Ha! I co niby chcesz zrobić… -Z Sugar uleciało jednak kapkę pewności siebie. -Zatkaj się! –Z całej swojej siły, a jednak trochę jej było, rzucił w pobladłą blondynkę krzesłem, ta wystraszona zrobiła unik. I wszystko byłoby fajnie – JF dał upust złości, Sugar uniknęła latającego mebla, ale był taki jeden malutki szczegół – za Sugar stała Zurii, która jednak nie zrobiła należnego uniku. Krzesło dało jej prosto w twarz, a jego nóżka prosto w jej oku. -AAA! –Padła na ziemię. JF wywalił oczy, ale szybko zaczął uciekać – nie miał go kto powstrzymać, gdyż wszyscy podeszli do Zurii. -Wszystko dobrze? –Victor przykląkł przy niej, a jego rękawiczkę ubrudziła krew wyciekająca z jej twarzy. Dziewczyna trzymała się za oko. -Pieprzyć twarz, coś jest z moim okiem…. –Zakrywała je, chociaż tak cholernie bolało. I to ich wina… jakby ten gnojek nie rzucił krzesłem, a ta mała zdzira nie zrobiła uniku, nic by się nie stało… Razem z okiem wypłynęła z niej ta krzta dobroci, która w niej jeszcze została. -Fuu… -Pisnęła Kiara, patrząc na oko leżące na ziemi. Wszyscy zamarli. Oko l e ż ą c e n a z i e m i. Nie da się go znowu wsadzić. Ona już n i e m a tego oka. Patrzyli na nią. Zamiast jednak zacząć płakać i drzeć się w niebogłosy, Zurii zaczęła zanosić się gromkim śmiechem. Przerażającym śmiechem. -Ha ha! Cóż za uroczy widok! Głupcy wy – martwicie się moim okiem, zamiast martwić się o siebie! Szczególnie ty –przyciągnęła Sugar do siebie – masz już przesrane, ha ha! –Śmiała się tak jeszcze przez chwilę, Sugar zaczęła płakać, a Kiara szybko wybiegła. -Będziesz jeszcze tego potrzebować? –Vadreq wskazał na oko leżące na ziemi. -A bierz je sobie. Mnie już ono nie będzie potrzebne… -Miała na twarzy szeroki uśmiech. -Jest! –Wziął słoik i szurając nim po ziemi sprawił, że oko znalazło się w środku. –Nie wiedziałem, że masz taki odcień oczu. ~*~ -Ukryj mnie! –Sugar siedziała pod biurkiem pokoju Sophie. Boże, na co jej to było! Ale kto by się spodziewał, że sprawa przybierze taki obrót? Chyba nawet sama Zurii nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Ale jedno było pewne – Sugar zapamięta ten dzień do końca życia. -Może tak mówiła, bo była w szoku pourazowym. –Sophie siadła obok przyjaciółki i ją przytuliła. – Cii, spokojnie… -N-nie wiem…. Wolałabym traktować ją poważnie… -Jedno jest pewne – nie ty rzuciłaś krzesło. -Ale ja byłam celem tego krzesła. -Myślisz, że ucieszyłaby się, gdybyś ty dostała? -Tak. –Sugar spotkała w życiu wielu ludzi, którzy byli, jak sama ich nazywała – „wampirami energetycznymi” lub „krew wypije, a dziury nie zostawi”. Czym charakteryzują się takie wampiry? To takie proste – ten pierwszy gatunek czerpie radość z tego, że inny cierpi, a najlepiej, jeżeli cierpi przez tegoż właśnie wampira. Żywi się tym cierpieniem, niczym wampir krwią – taki chleb powszedni. Drugi gatunek charakteryzuje się zaś tym, że zadaje komuś cierpienie, ale to zamaskuje. Na przykład stosuje przemoc psychiczną, która nie zostawia po sobie ran. Ale te niewidoczne są bardziej bolesne od tych widocznych. A Sugar miała wrażenie, że każdy w tym domu się o tym przekonał. ~*~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach